


When her words breathe life unto my soul

by Zerezx



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Foot Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerezx/pseuds/Zerezx
Summary: You are a lucky winner for a private reading session with your idol Shauntal but she has her own plans to nurture her future books
Relationships: Shikimi | Shauntal/Reader





	When her words breathe life unto my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/gifts).



In a Hotel in Castelia city.

"...as she kept walking the hallowed hallways of the lonesome mausoleum, her partner Gallade started to get closer to Anne shivering ever so slightly as if the chills she had been feeling all night had started to affect her normally brave pokemon - Should not have taken this job to find this lost Dusclops- ....." Shauntal said with a tone filled with mystery and intrigue of such intensity that would normally make you forget everything around you. But today was not a normal day and your situation was nothing but normal to you.

Back a few hours you had been in Castelia's bookstore for the release of your idol Shauntal latest book and meet event, hell you even got a signed copy of her latest masterwork or so you think since the writer herself has kept shut about anything about it, still you are really excited about the raffle for the private reading session with Shauntal herself.

"And now we will proceed to announce the winner" says an announcer.  
"Congratulations Mister ..." -says Shauntal very eagerly while everyone starts to congratulate you and even some approach to offer you their rare pokemon to take your place.

While some cheer and some barter the author herself just hides a small mischievious smile behind her book knowing what would come next and her 4 bodyguards notice with a bit of worry.

Now here you are on her private suite on a room dimly lit under candles and you fill your lungs of a weird but sweet smell that comes from some incense burner on a table in front of you but the room could been any random room in the trashiest hotel in the whole Castelia and you would still not want to leave. "...Gallade proceeded to start softly kissing her vagina and cause Anne to whimper -p-please Gally t-this is not you- she struggles to say while holding her moans....." Shauntal continues reading right into your ear, a soft silky touch slowly moving up and down along your shaft while in your back you can feel her lingerie clad breasts push into your back and as your heart pounds at an incredible rate you look down on your naked body and her stocking covered legs working more intensively your cock as she uses her free hand to tease your right nipple.

"....Gallade starts to move his hips faster and push deeper as Anne keeps moaning louder and louder losing any last shred of self-control she had left -Come on Gally, fill up your beloved trainer and claim me as your toy to use whenever you wa- upon hearing this Gallade proceeds to...." Shauntal continues on teasing you more and more adjusting her tone and movement of her feet as if building up the pleasure you feel but not letting you climax just yet and you dont even dare to release a whimper out of your mouth so you can keep listening to her sweet and sultry voice without interruption and you could swear if she wanted she could make you cum with just her voice at this point. "-Gally please stop teasing me and fill me up, let me fill your hot spunk and breed me like the toy i am!- Anne demanded but the pokemon had other plans as he kept bringing her to the zenith of pleasure only to stop in some sort of soft teasing making her pleasure only build up over and over..." you can fill yourself also teased and a bit annoyed at how many times the beauty of a writer has edged you but at the same time have no courage to stop her, specially given how much she seems into it as she keeps reading "...he laid himself on the old bed with his massive dick like a towering menace and pointing Anne to his cock as if saying if she wanted his cum she should impale herself onto it -Oh my, if you wanted me to jump on this majestic cock you only had to order me, i will gladly do it a thousand times if meant getting that hot virile semen pumping inside me- she said already too far lost in the confusion to even notice how just a couple of hours ago she would never have thought of things like sex" at this moment you even start to hear Shauntal voice just a little more sluggish and erotic and start wondering is she also is getting excited as you are but it could not be right?

Just a few moments later yo start to feel as if you could no longer hold it as Shauntal words kept narrating the perverted story who seemed to extend like hours to you but at the same time you can feel "Anne" pleasure build up at the same rhythm as you and Shauntal legs becoming more and more rough in their treatment of your quivering penis thats almost bulging. "Gallade admired the big bulge into his trainer stomach as she kept going up and down his fuck stick at an incredible speed almost reaching his orgasm and thinking it was time to finally give the fallen trainer what she has been asking for so long..." this words makes you excited as you feel your balls churn up even more semen for all that you hold until now and now you feel a silky hand massaging the tip of your penis as Shauntal stops teasing your nipple and you can feel it coming while she grips slightly "-I can feel it building up, please fill me up finally masteeeeer!!- yell the mess of a trainer as her lover kept pounding her from below into a gooping mess or perverted sounds..." you are almost there, just a bit more, one last push you think as Shauntal now strokes you with a speed and force its almost painful but quite pleasurable nonetheless and she stops reading the book since she began to whisper in your ear "just a little more" then she continued reading the climax of the debauched adventure for a few moments and you try to hold back more just for her, for her sexy voice and her silken hands and to show her you are worth her time.

"Gallade penis felt now bigger than ever to Anne and finally for what it felt like an eternity she knew he was going to mark her as his pokeslut"

Your penis its almost comically big and you can see the pre-cum covering Shauntal hands making wet noises from the amount and suddenly...

"-I'M CUMMIIIIIIINNNNNGG!!!!- yelled Anne at the top of her lungs as Gallade filled her pump after pump of his glorious seed.." you dont notice but at these words alone the hand hold your cum from exploding just covers your tip now and you feel nothing but pleasure as the dam explodes and at the same time Shauntal drops the book and uses her now free hand to move your head in to give you a big sloppy kiss while you pump what you feel the pokemon released in her hexed trainer.

And then the only thing you feel is white.

After a few moments you regain consciousness only to see your idol seductively take her cum covered hand and slowly lick the huge chunk of thick cum from her gloves while not breaking eye contact "Quite a good performance you did there and what an inspiring amount you let out" she said in a voice you could swear made your dick jump into life once more. After a minute of licking off the thick sperm of her arm and your abs and legs she pushes your back into the bed and sits on top of your legs with your massive hard-on being the only thing covering her wet pantyless pussy from your view "looks like your little friend its ready to continue into chapter 2 of our reading session and maybe inspiration for the next one" she giggles picking the book once more and giving you a look that could only mean one thing.

A loud gulp can be heard in the room accompanied of a moment of silence only to be broken by "i-i will try my best" Shauntal smiles as she once more continues reading the book while your head its only filled with 2 thoughts, will yo be able to satisfy her and will you be able to survive the night.

A few months later in a bookstore in Virbank City Shauntal was doing another meet up with her fans and you could even see one familiar face among the bodyguards she has build up over time, after a lot of handshakes and signatures she can hear the store manager announce with a loud voice the "winner" she had picked and after seeing the trainer so excited you can see once more that mischievous smile, you knew what it meant and wondered how many more would be needed to truly satisfy her, a thought shared by her now 5 total bodyguards soon to be 6.

"Congratulations Mister..."

To be continued?

**Author's Note:**

> This work its my own donation to breath life into the awesome degenarate that is NidoranDuran  
> Hope everyone enjoy it


End file.
